Slushies and Confessions
by staff of life
Summary: Kurt and Blaine never got together during his stay at Dalton. When Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff visit Kurt at McKinley to check in on him they are all shocked. And Blaine has some secrets to spill.


A/N This is my first story on this page AND my first english one. I hope it's not too bad and you guys enjoy it. I would love to get some feedback!

Suddenly it got cold. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw bluish red chunks of ice dripping down his body, from his head slowly down to his toes. When they hit his eyes they stung and he wiped at them furiously. Moreover every melting chunk left a sticky sweet path down his entire face.

The cold was starting to seep through his shirt and left him standing in the middle of the hallway, freezing, sticking and smelling like sugar and chemistry. A silent sigh escaped Kurt's thin lips as he began his way to the next bathroom. One thing he hadn't thought about when starting to move his feet was that his former classmates and friends had decided to pay him a visit today so he desperately needed to change before they arrived. And unfortunately he was still standing very close to the doors when the drink hit him so he couldn't go to his locker before changing. Another downside of his current situation was that his spare clothes were still in his car which was parked on the other side of the lot because he was too late to get a good spot.

With another sigh he turned around and froze on the spot. Well, he didn't see that one coming. There were five well-dressed boys standing about five meters away from him and staring. A thing they had in common, you might even call it a characteristic, were their gaping mouths. What an amazing way to start this visit, especially considering that the purpose of it was not only to see his friends again, but to show them that he is safe in this school. Kurt was pretty sure that getting ice-cold drinks thrown at you wasn't part of their concept of safety.

He had taken a few tentative steps in their direction when he felt a rough hand at his shoulder which shoved him into the lockers to his right side. "Well, that was awkward… But it's good to see you guys. Would you mind if I change my clothes before I catch a cold?" Kurt said through gritted teeth as he got up from the dirty floor and brushed the lint of his already ruined clothes. His friends watched him with wide eyes as he went past them to his car.

It only took him about two minutes to get his spare clothes and come back to his friends. The bell had already rung but with Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and Blaine being here he didn't plan on going to class anyway. With another sigh he pulled the one standing closest to him, Blaine, with him and with a backwards glance he made sure the others followed suit.

When the six of them reached the bathroom the five Warblers had finally recovered, although for Kurt that was another point for everything gone wrong on this day. "You said you were safe here and that the bullying stopped" Blaine's voice sounded far too disappointed for his liking.

"The bullying stopped. That's just the usual stuff that all the unpopular people get. Nothing to worry about." Kurt carefully pulled off his jacket and scrutinized it. He was glad he had chosen a leather one this morning because he could just scrub the sugar and food dye off. With a little smile, after all the jacket was one of his favorites, he pulled off his ruined shirt. The moment the fabric left his skin and the boys were able to get a look at his back he heard five similar gasps. "What the hell happened to your back?" Wes wore a look of utter shock.

Slowly Kurt turned around to get a better look at his back through the mirror and swallowed. His back looked just like it did before he transferred to Dalton and now his friends knew that he had been lying to them. "It's not as bad as it looks" And he wasn't even lying with that one. Jeff took a step forward and slapped him lightly on the back. When Kurt winced his friends looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and worry. Except for Blaine, who looked like he's the one who gets shoved against lockers daily.

Kurt quickly turned on the water and washed his hair in the sink. The water was cold and he felt himself tensing under the searching looks of his friends. When he was sure that no more ice or food dye was in his hair he took another look at the mirror. His back felt sticky and it was one of the feelings he hated the most. He took a paper towel and wetted it. When he was reaching for his back he felt the tip of cautious but firm hands. A glance at the mirror told him that Blaine was standing behind him and that he was cleaning up his back. He was careful to not put too much pressure on the bruises and Kurt began to relax under the warm touch of Blaine's hands.

Meanwhile Nick had begun to clean his dirty shirt while Wes and David were working on the leather jacket. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment to relish in the treatment of his friends. None of the people in the New Directions had ever done something like this for him and they all knew him for years instead of a few months. When Blaine was finished with cleaning up his back, Jeff handed him his spare shirt which he put on quickly. It didn't work with the rest of his clothes as perfectly as his now dirty one had but it still worked.

Kurt grabbed his bag from under the sink and took out the extra bag in which he kept his hairspray. While Kurt redid his hair Blaine watched every movement of his friend closely. When Kurt was finally done David said in a way too cheerful voice "Let's get some coffee."

The cup felt pleasant in Kurt's still too cold hands and he clung to it like a lifeline. He was listening to the stories his former classmates told him and he really enjoyed hearing about everything that had happened since he left. But he couldn't help but notice Blaine constantly looking at him like there was something horribly wrong with him. After they had drained their first cups he got up and said in a nice and bright voice "I'll get us another round. Blaine, could you lend me a hand?" The boy in question nodded and followed him.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine was confused. "You've been looking at me like I've grown a second pair of hands." He didn't mean to sound reproachful but he just couldn't help. "I'm just worried about you. You didn't say a word about the bullying picking up again. I won't even start to talk about your back because it looks like you get shoved into those lockers every single day and that's making me really angry. What are your friends doing against all the violence?" Somewhere along his talking Blaine had begun to shout and the first heads were turning in their direction. Out of the corner of his eyes Kurt saw Jeff and Nick with the round of coffee he had promised them. David gave him his "take care of this mess"-look and with a sad smile he dragged Blaine outside the coffee shop.

"Okay, now you can go on and scream at me." Kurt's voice was calmer than he felt. "I don't want to scream at you. I just feel horrible when I know you're suffering _again_." Blaine said resignedly. "It's not as bad as it was before I left. And you know that my family can't afford Dalton. My dad spent the money for his _honeymoon_ on my stay there. I have no choice, no matter how I might feel."

"I miss you." Blaine suddenly said. "I miss you too. You're my best friend – how could I not miss you?" "Can I tell you a secret? One that not even David and Wes know?" Blaine said while he sat down on a bench. Kurt took a seat next to him and looked expectantly at his friend who continued to speak in a very quiet voice. "I'm leaving Dalton. I can't run from my feelings anymore and I finally convinced my parents that it is the best for me. I wanted to tell all of you together but I don't think that I can after everything that happened today. I'll be going to McKinley, you know? We'll be together again."

Slowly Kurt leaned against Blaine. He felt that the younger boy needed the touch right now and he felt like he could use some comfort too. Blaine tentatively wrapped an arm around him and held him closer. After a few moments in comfortable silence Kurt felt a pair of lips on his forehead but they vanished only a second after they appeared.

Kurt thought about everything Blaine had said since they left the coffee shop and felt a rush of heat flowing through his body. He didn't want to run from his feelings anymore. "Which feelings were you running from?" Kurt's voice sounded panicked. "I left my old high school after I got beaten up. It always felt like I ran."

"Is this the only feeling you're running from?" "N-not really." Blaine swallowed hard and looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt leaned in a bit and looked at his friend. All of a sudden he wasn't so sure about reading the signs so he just waited. But there was no need for patience because Blaine quickly crossed the small space and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Every movement of their lips was a spark that started another firework. Kurt hadn't noticed his hand moving but he suddenly held the fabric of Blaine's shirt in his hands. The callused hands on his face belonged without any doubt to Blaine.

When they finally parted Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend or whatever they now were and pulled him as close as possible and asked in a hushed voice "Still scared of McKinley?" Suddenly Blaine's face lighted up and with shining eyes he answered "As long as I have you I'll never be afraid."


End file.
